This invention relates to a tool-less fastener, for use in connecting a computer cable to one of a computer port connection and a peripheral port connection. It comprises an elongated rod having a central axis, a first end, and a second end; means for axially biasing the rod which is disposed proximate to the first end; means for restricting axial movement which is disposed proximate to the second end; and a resilient sleeve having an interior recess therethrough that is suitably sized to accommodate the rod and has a relaxed maximum outer transverse dimension that is less than the smallest transverse dimension of the elongated receiving recess. The sleeve is disposed around the rod between the means for axially biasing and the means for restricting axial movement.
The means for axially biasing is movable between a first position in which the sleeve is relaxed having a first pressure that does not substantially exceed a nominal compressive pressure applied to the sleeve by the means for axially biasing and a second position in which a deforming compressive pressure is applied to the sleeve by the means for axially biasing. The deforming compressive pressure compresses the sleeve axially and expands at least a portion of the sleeve radially relative to the central axis of the rod to a deformed maximum outer transverse dimension that is greater than the smallest transverse dimension of the elongated receiving recess.
There is a need for a reliable, efficient and simple means to secure the cabling between a computer and its various peripherals, whereby a functional system is completed. Existing technology for a cable connector utilizes a screw connection with a threaded borehole on the computer port connection or the peripheral port connection, and a rotatable screw integral with the cable holder. Often the space available to work at making the connections is severely limited and it is difficult if not impossible to turn the screw to make the connection.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently provides for a tool-less cable fastener. The present invention eliminates the need for tools and eliminates the need to have visual contact with the connection site. And it is possible to make the connection even where the space available to work at making the connections is severely limited. Once electrical connectivity is established, a flip of the lever arm establishes a physical interlock. The tool-less fastener of the instant invention is reliable, reusable and efficient.
In a preferred embodiment of the tool-less fastener of this important invention, the following components are provided: an elongated rod, with dimensions that will vary with application; attached to the rod is a lever mechanism that will rotate to a locking position due to a cam action and a flat surface incorporated on to the face of the lever; and a cupped washer that allows free travel over the outside diameter of the rod selected for the application. This washer is placed on the rod with the concave surface of the cup facing an elastic sleeve. The elastic sleeve is sized to fit closely over the outside diameter of the rod and of a length extending between two washers. The cupped spring washer may be pressed over an end of the rod until it snaps in place in a circumferential groove. This washer is placed on the rod with the concave surface of the cup facing the elastic sleeve.
The movement of the lever and the subsequent cam action will result in compression of the elastic sleeve between the two washers. A flat section incorporated on the peripheral edge of the lever mechanism can serve to lock the lever in place. The compression causes the elastic sleeve to expand inside of a smooth, threaded, or radially ribbed recess in which it is placed. This results in locking the intended cable in place.
A modular design for this fastener will allow for the custom assembly of the fastener as needed by an end user through stocking of a variety of components to have on hand.
The design allows for simple integration into existing cable manufacturing platforms. The design is also compatible with existing cable replacement applications.
Another advantage of having a tool-less fastener of the type disclosed herein is that there is no loose hardware that can be dropped into a conductive environment and cause component failure or binding of mechanical components such as a cooling fan blade.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.